


El Breve Espacio

by GardensOfTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardensOfTheMoon/pseuds/GardensOfTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña forma de expresar una cotidiana noche entre Regina y Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Breve Espacio

La luna danzaba entre las nubes, caprichosa y sin abandonar su actitud furtiva, de cuando en cuando se asomaba para contemplar desde lo lejos, la entrega total de las amantes. Si sólo pudiera ver, su luz tocar, su fría imagen contemplar aquella escena, se sonrojaría al descubrir las sábanas revueltas, la prueba húmeda, palpable de que el amor existe y se hace a la cadencia de la divina experiencia que los humanos suelen llamar amor.

_Todavía quedan restos de humedad, sus olores llenan ya mi soledad.  
En la cama su silueta, se dibuja cual promesa de llenar el breve espacio en que no está._

El tibio aire de la noche jugaba con las cortinas de la enorme ventana de la habitación, Regina se encontraba tendida en la cama, tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios, las mejillas rosadas y recostada sobre su costado abrazando el espacio vacío del lugar que Emma había ocupado hasta hacía muy poco. No era muy tarde, tampoco muy temprano y no es que importara, sabía de sobra que Emma no dormía mucho, que la tranquilizaba la quietud y que a menudo se levantaba en medio de la noche a merodear por la habitación.

_Todavía yo no sé si volverá, nadie sabe al día siguiente lo que hará: Rompe todos mis esquemas, no confiesa ni una pena, no me pide nada a cambio de lo que da._

Regina sabía que Emma a veces tomaba una vieja libreta donde tenía notas que sólo ella entendía, por muy privilegiada que la Alcaldesa era, descifrar la caligrafía de su novia no era un talento del que pudiera presumir. Pero sabía también que al escribir, la rubia dejaba su alma descansar, no solía hablar de sus problemas o no tanto como a ella le gustaría pero tenía al menos esa salida.

_Suele ser violenta y tierna, no habla de uniones eternas, más se entrega cual si hubiera sólo un día para amar. No comparte una reunión, más le gusta la canción que comprometa su pensar._

Regina cerró los ojos una vez más, sólo Emma en su mente y en su corazón, debajo de su piel, en cada célula y en su mente se volvieron a recrear las caricias que incendiaron sus ganas, los besos que le hicieron alcanzar el cielo, el exquisito perfume que se desprendía de su amada. La morena estaba prendida de la intempestiva fuerza de su amante, y maravillada de los cuidados y el amor que Emma mostraba cada vez que la tomaba. De esos besos que empezaban de manera tierna, pausada y que poco a poco se convertían en la hambrienta demanda de reclamar los labios de Regina para ella y sólo ella.   

_Todavía no pregunté: "¿te quedarás?". Temo mucho a la respuesta de un: "jamás"._

Y esa era su manera de entender que Emma le pertenecía y no, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría pensar si quiera en poseer algo que, en libertad, es lo más bello del universo? Regina lo sabía y era por eso que atesoraba cada momento, cada pequeño instante que compartían, porque si era verdad que Emma no le pertenecía, también era cierto que las memorias que juntas creaban eran de ellas y de nadie más. Así que Regina las reclamaba para ella, en el momento en que lo deseara, para volver a vivirlas, para volver a sentirlas y hacerle el amor una y otra vez a su amada Emma.

_La prefiero compartida antes que vaciar mi vida._

El olor a canela la hizo abrir los ojos, Emma regresó a la habitación con una taza de té y la dichosa libreta en sus manos, Regina fue testigo del cuidado con el que Emma los dejó en el tocador. La rubia se despojó de la delgada y grande remera que la cubría, un poco más lento de lo normal pues sabía cuánto le gustaba a su novia verla vestida con ella. Eran detalles muy pequeños, pero en todos ellos ambas se colmaban de atenciones y cariños, cada uno de ellos gritaba cuánto se adoraban.  Y aunque tuvieran dificultades, problemas, se presentaran reproches o reclamos, todos se desvanecían, morían en sus labios al contemplar sus miradas. A Regina le gustaba mucho admirar el mar en los ojos de Emma y a ella la volvía loca la pasión que reflejaban los ojos marrones de la Alcaldesa.

_No es perfecta, más se acerca a lo que yo, simplemente, soñé..._

Fue eso lo que Regina pensó cuando vio a Emma volver a la cama, con su sonrisa de  medio lado, sin una prenda encima pues tenía toda la intención de vestirse hasta el cansancio con la piel de la morena que tanto amaba.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La canción, por si gustan escucharla, se llama El Breve Espacio en Que no Estás de Pablo Milanés.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.


End file.
